They Finally Realized
by alwaysZiva
Summary: POST SHABBAT SHALOM/SHIVA - Ziva's attempting to cope with the loss of her father and Tony will do whatever it takes to be there for her. Major Tiva minor McAbby
1. Chapter 1

It hasn't been easy. Losing your father wouldn't be easy for anyone, not by a long shot, but for Ziva it was especially hard. She'd spent so long not knowing how to feel about Eli David, he'd left her alone in Somalia, and let's face it, he let his only living daughter become a trained assassin, something that Ziva couldn't decide was a blessing or a curse. He'd done her so much wrong, and now he's gone, just like that. The director of Mossad was dead.

Ziva did what she could to mask her emotions as usual. She didn't want to be a burden on anyone, and besides, showing emotion was a weakness, telling anyone how she truly felt made her vulnerable and exposed. Ziva went to work when allowed, her emotional state still being evaluated, of course. She acted as she usually did, carried on her job as special agent under the order of Special Agent Gibbs and alongside Agents McGee and Dinozzo. Dinozzo. Had Tony seen through her mask? If anyone had, it would most definitely be him.

Dinozzo. Did she want him to see through it? Did she want him to see how she was truly feeling, offer a few words and a movie night? Ziva didn't know. Her feelings were so mixed up lately, she'd just buried her father for crying out loud, but throughout her whole trip to Israel, Ziva thought about Tony. His farewell hug hadn't seemed like a hug that partners would exchange, and his words, his Hebrew. He'd been practicing. "You are not alone... Aht to leh-vahd." Ziva whispered aloud, the words bouncing around her empty apartment like gunshots, shattering the quiet of her living room as she lay under a pile of blankets. She wrapped the blankets more tightly around her body hoping to block her never ceasing mind from continuing to produce such Tony consumed thoughts.

A knock at the door disturbed her lazy Sunday dive into her mind, and she hustled to release herself from her cocoon and take a quick glance through the peephole. "Great..." She muttered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Zee. Thought I'd come over and see what you were up to & how you were." Tony took a quick look around her apartment, the apartment he'd seen only a few times before. He'd dropped her off or picked her up for work occasionally, usually due to car trouble. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Tony, it is a Sunday. Has Gibbs called?" Ziva grimly realized her phone had not been turned on since yesterday, something that could come off as suspicious to the team. Had Gibbs sent Dinozzo over here to check up on her?

Tony was beginning to move past her and slip through the door, into Ziva's private oasis when she stuck her arm out, hitting his chest.

"Whoa, my ninja. Is your own partner not allowed in your apartment? I'm not here to blow it up." They both winced as past memories swam towards them, both of them remembering Ziva's old boyfriend Michael Rivkin, and when he had tried to do just that.

The tension in the room only escalated as Ziva released her grip on the other side of the door and allowed Tony to enter. Tony's eyes swept the apartment, and as his eyes landed on the couch where Ziva had just moments ago been lying, his eyes softened. Her blankets had been haphazardly thrown to the side at his arrival, and he knew she'd been huddled in them moments ago.

Ziva wasn't okay. He'd known she wasn't. Sure she'd seemed okay at work, all clever & kick ass as usual, but he knew. Tony had been her partner for 7 years now, he knew when she wasn't okay. Her trip to Israel had seemed to revive her for awhile, but she now had no family, that wasn't an easy fact to accept. Before she'd left, Tony had been sure to tell her she wasn't alone, he'd even done it in Hebrew, but he didn't think it was enough. He wish he'd done as Gibbs would have done, he should have followed his gut. He should've told Ziva David he loved her.

"So Tony," Ziva broke through Tony's thoughts, startling him as only his ninja could. "What can I do for you?" Ziva threw her blankets on the other chair in her living room, sitting down on one end of the couch. Tony could tell she obviously regretted ditching the blankets because the chill she felt was evident. Tony followed her to the cozy room and pulled one of the blankets off of the chair, handed it to her and sat down on the other end of the couch. Her smile and content sigh was all the thanks he needed.

"Well Zee-Vah," Tony replied, drawing out her name as he typically did. "It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you." Tony produced three movies from his coat pocket and tossed them too her, Ziva catching them all effortlessly. "Take your pick."

Ziva handed her choice back to Tony and his groan made her giggle. "What?" She said through her laughter. "You said I could choose, yes?"

"I did, but I didn't expect you to pick The Notebook! You're killing me here, Ziva." Tony didn't protest any longer though, as he knew it was useless. He stood up and went to the TV, popping the DVD into the DVD player and surveying her endless rows of bookshelves. Finally drawing his eyes away from the books as the pre-movie commercials began he looked back at Ziva, still curled up under her blanket. She was beautiful. He loved the way her eyes shone, and the natural curl of her hair. He loved her. Tony still couldn't believe it. After all this time he'd finally admitted it to himself.

"What? Is there something on me?" Ziva asked, rubbing at the corners of her mouth. Tony realized he'd been staring.

"No Zee, sorry. Hey, want me to order a pizza?" Tony began walking to the phone.

"Hay is for cows. And yes, pizza sounds good."

"Horses Ziva, hay is for horses." Tony laughed as Ziva huffed, annoyed at saying the wrong thing. "Hello, yes I'd like a..."

Tony returned to the living room after ordering the pizza just as the movie was about to begin. He grabbed the last blanket and went to sit down, but Ziva protested. "Oh no, not my favorite blanket."

"Ziva David, the ex Mossad crazy ninja assassin girl has a favorite blanket?" Tony chuckled to himself, as Ziva once again huffed angrily. "Fine, fine, we'll share." Tony climbed over to Ziva and set the blanket over both of them gingerly. Ziva merely adjusted her position and kept her gaze on the screen. Tony settled in and focused on the movie as well.

When the doorbell rang, the pizza no doubt, Tony felt Ziva startle beside him. "Hey, what's the matter with you Zee? You never jump like that, I don't think you've ever even been caught off guard."

Ziva sighed, willing her heart to return to normal pace. "Nothing Tony, I'm just tired is all. Pizza's on me." She had been caught off guard. If she'd been listening, been surveying her surroundings she would have seen the car slow down, been able to predict the fact that the director's house was about to be hit with a million bullets. She hadn't been on her toes, she hasn't seen it coming, she was caught off guard. Her father was dead. Jackie Vance was dead. She had been caught off guard.

Ziva stood up to go retrieve the pizza when Tony grabbed her hand, sending Ziva's heartbeat to what must have been an unhealthy pace once again. "You okay, Ziva?

"Yes Tony, I am truly fine." Ziva answered, willing herself to not look at him.

"Well, I was gonna give you this later, but I'll give it to you now. I know how much you liked it, so I, er, I want you to have it." Tony sheepishly held out the ring his father had passed on to him only weeks earlier.

"Oh Tony, no, I couldn't." Ziva had admired that ring, but it was Tony's, meant for his family.

"No Ziva, take it. I want you to have it, really." Tony, still holding on to Ziva's hand, put the ring on her finger, as if it was an engagement.

"Thank you Tony, really. Now the pizza will be cold by the time I even reach the door, IF I am forbidden to leave, yes?" Ziva didn't want him to let go of her hand, but she willed herself to pull away, walk towards the door, yank the crisp bills out of her pocket.

Tony heard her talking to the acne ridden teenager at the door, but he couldn't register the world around him. Had he just grabbed Ziva's hand AND placed a ring upon her finger? All his fingers were still intact, so he couldn't quite decide if it was real. He watched her saunter back to where they were sitting, pizza, napkins, and bottles of water in tow. After Ziva had handed him all the essentials and they'd both dug into the pizza, Tony resumed the movie, not realizing he'd even bothered to pause it.

After Ziva had hopelessly nibbled at her slice of pizza and Tony had eaten more than his share, Ziva stood up once more to take the remaining pizza and trash to the kitchen. Upon her return she covered them both again, this time sharing all of her blankets, and laid her head on Tony's shoulder. They both reacted, but neither did anything, just continued watching the movie in their new position and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tony awoke to his phone buzzing on the table. He glanced over at a never stirring Ziva, her head still on his shoulder from the previous night. "So much for being a ninja," Tony chuckled to himself.

"I'm awake, Tony, now are you going to answer your phone?" Tony jumped at the sound of her voice but silently reached forward to grab his phone.

"Dinozzo? What are you doing answering Ziva's phone?"

"McGee! Um.." Tony glanced over at Ziva who was now sitting upright, an uneasy expression on her face. "I came over to check on Ziva before work and she's still sleeping. Her phone was ringing, so I answered. Good enough, McNosy?" Ziva let out a barely audible sigh of relief.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine, sorry Tony. Anyway, wake Ziva up, it's her first day back since.. Well, you know."

"Yes, I know Probie."

"Gibbs wants you two in here now. So hurry up.

McGee clicked off the line without a goodbye. Tony shut the phone and set it back down on the table. "Gibbs wants us-" he glanced over and saw Ziva was gone just as the shower water began to run. "Ninja." Tony thought, chuckling to himself once more as he stood up, brushing last night's popcorn crumbs off of him. "Did I really stay at Ziva's house, Ziva David's house, all night?" Tony thought to himself, a smile crossing his lips. "She's still off.." He thought, "she isn't ready to go back to work, she could get hurt. You don't just forget things like this, her father must still be weighing heavily on her mind.." Tony willed his thoughts to stop, making his way to the kitchen. He had a change of clothes in the car so he knew he wouldn't have to go home before work, so he started to the kitchen. "Let's see what Zee-vah has in her fridge." He thought to himself, pulling out some eggs and bread. "Might as well make some breakfast..."

Ziva David scrubbed harder, possibly forcing the shampoo to remain on her head forever. She yanked at her long curly hair, hastily forcing the tangles out. "Stop Ziva, STOP." She said aloud, dropping her arms to her sides. "Over thinking will be the death of me. Not a bullet to the chest, a knife wound that ends in bleeding to death, but over thinking." The truth was, she couldn't get last night out of her head. Tony had stayed that night at her house! Sure they hadn't had sex, nothing like that, but he slept here. They slept "together." She reached for her shaving cream and razor, preparing to shave her legs. Ziva's heart rate had been non stop sped up ever since Tony had grabbed her hand last night, asking if she was okay. His small gestures meant everything to her. She yanked the water off and reached for a towel, drying her hair as a few drips of water escaped on to the dark brown rug. The towel now firmly wrapped around her body and another around  
her hair, Ziva went into the crisp air of her bedroom and immediately saw Tony's, no her, ring upon her bed stand. Without a second thought she placed it back on her finger and selected her outfit for the day, her first real day back at work since.. Well, what happened, happened. She hoped it would be uneventful and normal, maybe even boring. She could only hope.

Ziva pranced back into the kitchen, refreshed and feeling at least semi ready. She gasped at Tony sitting at her kitchen table eating eggs and toast, a plate for her across the table from him. "Tony, this is wonderful, thank you."

Tony looked up at her, taken aback by her beauty, as usual. "Oh, it was no trouble at all."

"Don't you need to go home? I don't think I'll have any clothes that fit you."

"Change of clothes in the car, I'm perfectly fine."

They ate their breakfast in silence, until they were both almost finished. Ziva reached across the table and grabbed Tony's hand, smiling. "Tony.. Thank you for last night and this morning. What you did for me was very.. Sweet."

Tony smiled back at Ziva as he stood, heading toward the front door. "You're welcome, Ziva."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony beat Ziva to work, walking out of the elevator and to his desk as a giddy Abby and stood by McGee's desk, most likely eager for Ziva's return. McGee gave Tony a look as if asking "Where's Ziva?" and Abby raised her eyebrows at Tony, keying him in that McGee had already told Abby where he'd been this morning. Tony just sighed and sat down.

Moments later the elevator pinged, signaling Ziva's arrival. She walked out of the elevator calm and collected, right as Abby, the complete opposite, ran at her screaming about how much she'd missed her. Ziva smiled and then grimaced at Abby's always airtight hugs, just as Gibbs entered the squad room.

After setting his coffee on his desk and nodding approvingly at Ziva, Gibbs announced "Grab your gear, dead Marine. Tony, you and Ziva go to the parent's house, McGee you're with me. "

Upon arriving at the dead Marine's parent's place, he could sense something was wrong. "Ziva," he whispered, "gun at the ready." He knocked at the front door. "NCIS! Open up!" There was a clattering inside the house and Tony immediately kicked the door down. Ziva went left and Tony right, eyes scanning every corner and shadow.

A gunshot lit up the house, and Tony immediately tore back towards Ziva. He found her clutching the back of her leg, blood surrounding her fingers. Her gun had skidded across the room, and she was left gritting her teeth with terror in her eyes as the dead Marine's brother stood 20 feet away, a gun in his hand, chuckling darkly. Tony darted forward as the gun went off, his mind finally quiet as the only thing he knew to be true was he wasn't losing her again. Not after everything, all they'd been through. Tony went numb from the pain, the last thing he remembered was Ziva's steady shriek of pain and the pounding of pavement as someone quickly exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, boss!" McGee called to Gibbs who had rounded the corner in search of the closest dumpster to search for more evidence. "BOSS!"

"What, McGee?" Gibbs answered, approaching quickly from the completely opposite direction he'd originally went in.

"What the.. Nevermind. I got the DNA results from the hair we found. It belongs to Dennis Lane, our dead Marine's brother. Who still lives with -"

"His parents. Which his exactly where I sent Tony and Ziva. Let's go McGee!"

"They aren't answering their cell phones, boss." McGee told Gibbs as they pulled up to the house, the door haphazardly kicked open. Gibbs pulled out his gun as he motioned for McGee to follow him. As they silently walked into the house, Gibbs went left and McGee right.

"MCGEE! Call an ambulance!" Gibbs yelled out just as McGee called out "Clear!" McGee whipped out his cell phone as he raced to where Gibbs' voice had come run, Gibbs knelt over a teary eyed Ziva who wouldn't release Tony's hand.

"Ziver, what happened. Ziver, talk to me." Gibbs was steadily repeating this to Ziva as he glanced up at McGee, a grimace on his face. "Status of the ambulance?"

"On it's way, boss." McGee began to survey the scene as he listened to Tony's shallow breathing. "Ziva!" McGee gasped, "Your legs!" McGee ran over to her, tearing off strips of cloth from his shirt as Gibbs finally ripped his eyes away from his senior field agent, possibly fading before his eyes. Her right thigh was steadily leaking blood as an even larger amount flowed from the back of her left leg. McGee was urging her to lay down, but Gibbs knew she wouldn't. If she lay down, she'd have to release Tony, and Gibbs knew she wouldn't. McGee finally gave up and began tying up her wounds as she continued to shakily kneel beside Tony, her had gripping his as tightly as she could.

Gibbs tried once more. "Ziver, what happened?"

Ziva didn't bother to take her eyes off of Tony. She was struggling to see him clearly, she couldn't see anything clearly. She felt herself losing her grip on him, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

She opened her eyes. Ziva opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? Then she remembered. She remembered it all. "Tony! Tony! Where's Tony?!" Abby jumped up from the uncomfortable chair next to Ziva's bed to comfort her. "Shh, Ziva, it's okay. You're in the hospital."

"Abby! Where's Tony?! Is he okay?! " Ziva began to hoist herself up and out of the bed before gasping.

"Ziva, you were shot. Do you remember what happened?" Abby quietly questioned Ziva.

"I... Yes. I do." Ziva answered slowly, not wanting to remember. All she wanted to know was where Tony was.

"Can you hold on one second, Ziva? I'll be right back, I promise." Abby left the room and a few moments later returned with McGee, dragging him by the hand, and Gibbs. Abby didn't release McGee's hand once they were all in her hospital room, making her heart ache. She knew she loved Tony, she knew it. Why hadn't she told him?

Gibbs was the first to speak. "Ziva, we need to know what happened."

Ziva spoke slowly at first, but gradually it all came back to her. "We got to the house and split up, Tony going one way and I the other. The brother, he came out of nowhere, shooting me in the leg. I fell and lost my gun, I think it skidded under the couch. Tony must have heard the shot and come running, because the next time that guy took a shot at me, probably hoping to kill me, Tony threw himself in front of the bullet. It must have still grazed my other leg, although I still don't remember that. Now someone, please, where's Tony?"

McGee put his arm around Abby as fresh tears sprung to her eyes, and Gibbs softy answered "He's in a coma, Ziver. The bullet punctured an important artery and he lost a lot of blood."

Ziva froze. She couldn't, wouldn't cry in front of these people. The only time she had was when her father had been killed, and now, Tony, her partner, the man she knew she loved, might be gone. Tears ran down her face as she gripped the rail of her bed, and she knew she couldn't prevent it. "Can I, can I see him?"

It was McGee who spoke up next. "Not yet, Ziva. You can't leave, your legs aren't in the best shape."

"But soon. Promise." Abby chimed in last, making sure Ziva knew it wouldn't be long.

With that everyone left her room, knowing she wanted to be alone. McGee and Abby sat down in the waiting room and Gibbs walked out, no doubt to get a fresh coffee. Ziva could see everyone in the waiting room clearly from her hospital bed, so she watched. She watched the nurse's delivering water, the little boy playing with his truck. She watched McGee put his arm around Abby once more, stroking her hair as she fought back tears. The sweet gesture made Ziva's heart ache again - she knew they were breaking rule 12. She didn't know when it started or even if Gibbs knew, but what she did know is that she missed Tony. Ziva laid her head down on her pillow and attempted to stop the tears, but knowing she couldn't, she hid her face and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

Days later, Ziva was discharged, but she definitely didn't leave the hospital. She rushed down to Tony's room, as fast as her sore legs would take her. She gasped at the sight of Tony, her Tony, lying motionless in his bed. His breathing was steady, but she was so scared. She couldn't lose him. Ziva pulled a chair as close to his bed as she could and grabbed his hand. She stroked his face and whispered her apologies to him. She told him how sorry she was, how thankful she was for him, but she couldn't tell him she loved him. If she couldn't so it when he was in a coma, how could she do it when he was awake? She sighed inwardly as she got up, only 5 minutes left in and she knew she should go talk to her other team members in the waiting room. She kissed Tony on the cheek and squeezed his hand one more time before exiting, quietly wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ziva!" Brian Palmer, his wife Brina, and Ducky had joined the party in the waiting room. Palmer gave Ziva a hug in his awkward way, sharing he was happy she was okay and Brina had made her some dinner. Ziva nodded her thank you to Brina before giving Ducky a hug, who still had a worried expression on his face.

After 5 minutes of "I'm glad you're okay" and "he'll be fine, don't worry," a nurse came in and ushered them out, stating only family members could stay the night. "Well, goodnight Ziva." Gibbs said as the group left the hospital. Ziva gave him a questioning look. "You are his fiancé, aren't you?" Gibbs was very clearly lying to allow her to stay the night with Dinozzo, a sweet gesture. Ziva looked down and on her finger was still Tony's ring, the one she'd been so fascinated with upon first seeing, the one he'd given her a few nights prior at their movie night. The nurse allowed Ziva to pass as the rest of the team exited the hospital for the night, sure to return in the morning.

Ziva sat down in one of the chairs in Tony's hospital room once more. She moved around enough to be at least semi comfortable, and attempted to fall sleep. Sleep of course wouldn't come, but she could always try.


	8. Chapter 8

As morning arrived and Ziva was finally dozing off, she heard him. Tony was muttering her name. "Ziva... Ziva..." Ziva jumped up so quickly she nearly sent the chair flying. "I'm here, I'm here Tony." Tony coughed slightly and Ziva rushed to get him a drink of water. After he'd drank, he looked at Ziva. "You're okay?" He said quietly. He looked her up and down and saw she was standing with more weight on her right leg, he remembered she'd been shot in the left leg so that was expected.

Ziva grabbed his hand and smiled as tears ran down her face, but she no longer cared. "Yes, Tony, I'm fine! I'm great in fact, you're okay!"

Tony interlocked their fingers and used his other hand to wipe the tears off of her face. "Of course I'm okay, my ninja. Did you think I'd really leave you?"

"Tony, you took a bullet for me. I didn't know what to think anymore." Ziva whispered, looking away.

"Of course I took a bullet for you, Zee, you're my partner. I.. I love you." Tony looked away fearfully. Scared of rejection, scared of the ex Mossad agent breaking his fingers which were still intertwined with his, but most of all, scared of losing her.

"Tony..." Ziva forced his eyes back on to her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a curly mess, her cheeks flushed, but she still looked beautiful. "I love you too. I don't know for how long, or how it started, but I love you." Ziva leaned in to kiss him, and Tony kissed back. Their lips met and they knew it was meant to be. They knew it was forever, and no matter what happened they wouldn't ever lose each other.

"Well, it's about time!" Abby said from the doorway, her hand intertwined with McGee. Ziva jumped back, startled.

"Seriously, we've been waiting for that for only like, forever! Glad you're alright, Tony." McGee chimed in.

Ducky and Palmer slid into the room, occupying the empty chairs, neither of them looking alarmed. Ducky merely smiled at the two, so clearly in love, and then looked back at Abby and McGee, the same thoughts running through his head. Palmer sighed, as he knew he owed Brina 5 bucks. She'd called these two getting together since the day she'd met them.

Ziva grimaced as Gibbs approached, and Abby dropped McGee's hand. They all braced themselves for a lecture on rule number 12, and Tony did his best to sit up a little straighter.

Gibbs pushed through the doorway and head slapped McGee. "You really think I didn't notice?" He asked, gesturing to him and Abby as Abby blushed. "Boss, I-" McGee started but was cut off.

"And you," Gibbs said, pointing at Tony, will get your slap once you're out of the hospital. I'm calling Vance."

Tony, alarmed, asked "Why?!" McGee and Tony exchanged frightened looks as Ziva spoke up. "Gibbs, if you're going to fire them you need to fire me too."

Abby spoke up next, "Me too! It's not Timmy's fault."

"Fire them? Ha!" Gibbs chuckled. "I'm calling Vance because he owes me 50 bucks! I predicted this awhile ago. Glad you're alright, Dinozzo."

The team shared a laugh as Abby grabbed McGee's hand again and Ziva leaned down to give Tony a quick kiss on the cheek, Gibbs' laughter echoing as he called the Director of NCIS to tell him of his latest victory.


End file.
